


A Wonderful Night

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Halloween Costumes, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Puns & Word Play, Supercorptober 2020, Thirsty Kara Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor, halloween party, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena has a super idea for a Halloween costume that leaves Kara a little more than speechless. (The Kryptonian may or may not have walked straight through a concrete wall.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 18
Kudos: 273





	A Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. Spooky
> 
> This is based on the prompt from [ Supercorp Big Bang 2020 ](https://twitter.com/SupercorpBB)'s Halloween / Fall Prompts Event:  
> 2\. "Oh, Lena, you dressed up as Supergirl for Halloween?"
> 
> Yay, we finally did it!!! Supercorptober 2020 is complete! :D Happy Halloween everyone!

The second annual CatCo and L-Corp Halloween Party for the Luthor Children’s Hospital was something that Lena was not looking forward to. Lena loved giving back to the community, especially to the children’s hospital, but she did not look forward to dressing up in a costume and socializing with her employees and co-workers (with the exception of Kara, Kelly, and Nia of course). The party happened every year ever since Lena had purchased CatCo two years ago. Originally, Lena was just going to host her typical L-Corp silent auction in which the proceeds were donated to the hospital and the items not sold were donated as well. However, ever since Kara had heard about Lena’s charity efforts and the time of year it was hosted in, she was determined to convert it into a Halloween Party complete with a costume contest and fun Halloween activities.

Lena was hesitant at first, knowing that the auction always drew certain audiences with big money, so Kara had suggested that they do both. She even recommended that Lena auction off the costume she would be wearing for the night. Lena had shuddered at the thought of an old sleazy rich man buying an article of clothing that would be on her body, but Lena supposed that the money would be going to charity, so it was well worth it.

After some thinking, Lena had agreed with Kara about the party—it’s not like she could ever say no to those eyes and that pouty face—and that is how her vampire costume from last year ended up in Samantha Arias’s living room. (Lena still remembered the dumbstruck look on Kara’s face to this day and the image of the blonde breaking a champagne flute with her bare hands.) Lena supposed that she was grateful that her CFO had been the one to bid on her outfit rather than the crusty old man she was imagining. At the time, Lena wasn’t sure what Sam had planned on doing with that costume, but apparently, she had brought it when she moved back to Metropolis and donated it somewhere there.

Lena was startled back into the present as her phone dinged with a notification. It was Kara asking if she had a costume planned for the night yet. Lena was distracted from replying as her thoughts drifted to imagine what her best friend would be dressing up as. Lena herself had no idea what her costume was going to be either as she pondered to herself. She knew the costume had to be somewhat kid-friendly as pictures from the charity party always ended up online and she was due to give a big speech to bring awareness for the Luthor Children’s Hospital.

The CEO answered Kara and looked down at her phone at the response. She wasn’t sure what to make of the single emoji as she tried not to think too hard about what kind of outfit her best friend would be wearing.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Ln1cqjs)

Lena put her phone down and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was not a good idea to have impure thoughts about the woman that you’ve been pining over for the past two years. Nope, not a good idea at all.

To clear her mind, Lena decided to open her laptop and hunt for ideas online. After searching online, she had a few vague ideas in her mind. She made a trip to three separate Halloween stores, before finally deciding her best option was to make her own at home. Earlier at the store, she saw some rather interesting superhero costumes that sparked an idea within her. She had gathered all the supplies she needed before rushing back to her penthouse to make what was arguably going to be the best costume yet.

Lena spent hours in her at-home lab tinkering away at her costume. She knew she had probably spent way too much time on something that she would probably only be wearing for one night, but as they said, go big or go home.

The CEO looked at the clock, noticing that it was already almost seven o’clock. The party started at eight! Lena cursed to herself as she slipped into her costume. Her last-minute costume idea didn’t leave her with time to die her hair and Lena hated the feeling of wigs, so she just worked with what she had instead. She quickly curled her hair so that it hung in loose barrel curls on her shoulders. She added some light blush to her cheeks, did her lashes and faint eye shadowing, and finishing off the look with a shade of bright red lipstick that hadn’t been used for quite some time.

Lena gave herself a quick once over in the mirror, nodding to herself as she deemed her work to be satisfactory. She was hoping that her costume would at least be a conversation starter that was different from the usual questions that she would get at parties like these.

The young woman placed her hands on her hips and gave a confident grin, typically associated with the person she was dressed up as. With a content hum, she texted her driver to come to meet her at the front of the building as she grabbed all of her belongings, mentally patting her past self on the back for giving the costume pockets.

After about a fifteen-minute drive, Lena arrived at the party at exactly eight o’clock. The paparazzi already swarmed the front of L-Corp as Lena’s driver opened up her door to escort her out. Lena ignored the flashing lights of the camera and the questions thrown at her as she strutted straight through the large double glass doors.

Lena breathed a slight sigh of relief once she entered the warmth of her own building. She was glad that her costume had pants for once as she smoothed out invisible lint on her outfit. She quickly fixed a strand of hair that was out of place before going to her private elevator to the top floor where the party was being held.

As the doors opened, Lena heard the sounds of laughter, glasses clinking, and music blasting through the speakers. She stepped out of the elevator as heads turned to look at her. It wasn’t like those cliché moments in movies where everything stops, and time seems to slow. After people had recognized it was her, they simply turned back to their conversations and continued as if she hadn’t interrupted.

Lena was happier that way as she was not one that liked to draw attention to herself too much. Suddenly, a very loud crash from somewhere tore her out of her thoughts as everyone turned to see where the sound came from.

Lena’s brows furrowed as she located where the loud boom was heard and followed it down to a secluded hallway. This hallway was restricted and very few people had access to it besides herself, Jess, Kelly, and of course Kara.

Speaking of Kara, the blonde was sheepishly trying to fix what looked like a Kara-sized hole from what was one the bathroom leading into the hallway.

“What happened?” Lena asked as she eyed Kara’s outfit up and down. It seemed like the blonde had also chosen the superhero theme and Lena couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of the Kryptonian’s tan biceps on display.

“Oh, Lena! I didn’t see you there,” Kara exclaimed, voice a tad bit higher than usual, “you dressed up as Supergirl for Halloween?” Kara tried not to stare at the way the spandex of the navy-blue pants clung to Lena’s hips and thighs or how good her chest looked with Kara’s house symbol stretched across it.

Lena followed Kara’s line of sight as her friend was staring at the House of El sigil on her chest just a little too long to be friendly.

“Mind telling me why there’s a Kryptonian-shaped hole in my bathroom wall?” Lena asked, crossing her hands over her chest and raising one eyebrow.

The motion tore Kara out of her staring as she blushed furiously. “Well, you see, I was just fixing my star-tiara,” she said motioning up to the object encircling her head like a halo, “and I heard you in the elevator and may have snuck a peak using my x-ray vision.”

Lena blinked, as Kara’s words sunk in. “So, you were checking me out?” Lena asked as she smirked in amusement.

“It wasn’t like that!” Kara blurted out, hand reaching up to nervously fiddle with her glasses. Lena thought that it was adorable that the blonde was literally dressed up as Wonder Woman, and yet she still had her glasses on.

For some reason, seeing Kara all nervous and blushing sparked something inside of her. She wasn’t sure if it was the empowerment, she felt in her Supergirl suit, but Lena channeled all the confidence she had to stand up to the Luthors and snobby pretentious board members alike. “I wouldn’t mind if you were,” Lena purred, taking a step closer to Kara and placing a hand on her exposed upper right arm.

“Y-you wouldn’t?” Kara stammered as her eyes followed Lena’s finger as it trailed past the golden cuff straining against her muscled bicep and down to her forearm over the silver gauntlets.  
“Nope,” Lena replied, lips popping the ‘p’ as her hand closed around the golden lasso that hung around Kara’s waist. “See, I’m telling the truth.”

“Y-you know that’s just a prop, right?” Kara muttered as Lena was enjoying seeing the blonde all wonderfully flustered because of her.

Lena just smirked in response as she ran her hand up the red and gold material of Kara’s costume, “I see you went back to a skirt.”

“I much prefer the pants you made me, but it feels nice to let my legs breath again for at least one night,” Kara admitted once she found her voice again.

“That’s quite the big sword you have,” Lena admired as she looked at the long object strapped to her back with the circular shield.

“Thanks, my friend Diana loaned it to me,” Kara smiled as she looked down at Lena.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that,” Lena said pointing to the sword, “actually belongs to Wonder Woman?”

The blonde’s eyes widened, “wait, you know Wonder Woman’s real identity?”

“Kara, darling, she’s not that much better at hiding behind a pair of glasses than you are,” Lena admitted as Kara’s ears turned slightly pink at that.

“I’m sorry about the wall,” Kara blurted out to distract herself from the term of endearment. She took a deep breath as Lena’s perfume filled her senses, not helping Kara much in her current situation.

Lena had to laugh at the utterly endearing look on Kara’s face right now, unaware of the blonde’s inner turmoil. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll have it fixed later, but I’m definitely telling Kelly.”

Kara whined at that, knowing Kelly would most definitely tell Alex leading to her sister teasing her about this moment for years to come.

“Now, are we going to have a _wonder_ -ful night or what?” Lena asked as she grabbed Kara’s hand, feeling the scratchy leather covering her palm, and tugged her out of the bathroom.

Kara couldn’t help but grin at the pun as they left the crumbling mess behind, “it already is,” the blonde whispered as Lena dragged her out of the dark hallway and back into the party.

At the end of the night, by a weird turn of events, Kara had ended up bidding on Lena’s costume and winning, much to the CEO’s amusement. The blonde later admitted that she didn’t have the money but hated the thought of Lena’s costume being in someone else’s home. Thus, that is how Lena had ended up essentially bidding on her own costume. Of course, all the money went straight to the children’s hospital and Lena was proud of how much they had ended up donating. Kara ended the night with a new Supergirl costume and a date with the woman who made it.

* * *

Four years later, Lena may or may not have retold the story of Kara walking through a concrete wall at their wedding reception. Alex had laughed so hard that she snorted wine up her nose which left her wife Kelly to clean up the dribbling mess off her suit collar. All in all, Lena was grateful for her _wonder_ -ful wife and Kara couldn’t be more head over heels in love with her _super_ spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara's outfit looks similar to [this](https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/59037d178daa0d404fa64cb6/4:3/w_1280,h_960,c_limit/wonder-woman-warner-bros.jpg) just not as authentic and armor-like since it is a costume and not the real thing. Kara do be having that big sword though 😏
> 
> We a few weeks late, but we did it once again! (Technically I am writing this on Friday the 13th so it's still spooky haha.) The ending is a bit cheesy and I'm not sure if I like it, but I'm too exhausted and my brain is drained to come up with something else. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that read and commented on my stories. You guys really mean a lot to me and I really appreciate reading your responses to my stories. I also just went back and checked that Supercorptober 2019 is 27,854 words and this year's Supercorptober 2020 is 45,008 words 😮. That's almost double! I'm really grateful for all of you that have helped me through my writing process and helped me grow as a writer. Thank you all for sticking around with me! See you in my next fic :)


End file.
